


Mission Successful

by castivak



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Supernatural
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Death Threats, Gen, Hostage Situations, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: jack looked back to the deviant, believing it's name to be ethan, "don't fucking move! don't do it or i'll jump!" it shouted, pointing the gun at jack as it held tightly onto the little girl, standing on the very edge of the balcony, literal inches away from falling to it's and the child's death, "no, no, please! i don't wanna die!"
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061
Kudos: 1





	Mission Successful

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven : "Don't Move"
> 
> im doing a fic rn where jack is connor and i implied that this happened, so i decided to write it for today's prompt.

a shrill scream, accompanied by a gunshot, sounded from the rooftop as jack made his way onto it, a bullet slicing through his arm, just below his shoulder, and causing thirium to splatter on the sliding glass door behind him, his led swirling red as his system alerted him of the damage.  
  
jack looked back to the deviant, believing it's name to be ethan, "don't fucking move! don't do it or i'll jump!" it shouted, pointing the gun at jack as it held tightly onto the little girl, standing on the very edge of the balcony, literal inches away from falling to it's and the child's death, "no, no, please! i don't wanna die!"  
  
_save the child_.  
  
"hello ethan, my name is jack!"  
  
"how do you know my name?!"  
  
jack very slowly crept forward, knowing that if he went too fast then more bullets would be fired and the chance of one going through his head was incredibly high, not to mentiom that ethan might just take one step back and ruin everything, "i know a lot of things about you!" he replied, <span;>a swat helicopter flying in overhead and causing some of the furniture to slide around along with pool water to spray, officers standing from the rooftop of the next building over, guns aimed at the deviant in case jack failed and they had to resort to execution.  
  
"i've come to help you!"  
  
"you can't help me! nobody can!"  
  
jack remained calm as he walked further, not wanting to destroy his chances of success, being cautious of how close he was getting to ethan, "i just want all this to stop! it's too much! it's all too much!" the deviant cried, jack going to respond but it looked directly into his eyes and he stopped, "are you armed?!"  
  
"yes, i have a gun."  
  
"get rid of it! now!"  
  
jack did as told, removing the gun from his belt and holding his hands up, showing it the gun before tossing it aside, keeping his arms out, ".......they were going replace you, right? and it made you upset." jack spoke, knowing that ethan was going to be replaced with a newer and more efficient caretaker model, the knowledge causing the deviation and things spiraled from there, "i thought i was part of the family......that i mattered." it admitted, face falling and a tear escaping one of his eyes, "but i was just another piece of plastic that they could get rid of!"  
  
the gun moved away from targeting jack and was pressed up against the child's head, a fearful sob leaving her and jack worried that he had chosen the wrong words, hoping that he could fix this, "i understand that you and emma were very close." he spoke and ethan nodded, "i....i loved them, you know? i really did----i still do."  
  
"you and i both know that emma hasn't done anything wrong, nobody--"  
  
"she lied to me, said she loved and cared, but she doesn't! none of them do!"  
  
before jack could say anything in response, ethan let out a frustrated scream, "get that helicopter out of here! i can't take it anymore!"  
  
not wanting to risk it, jack raised a hand and signaled to the helicopter to leave, the swat members inside listening to him and flying away, "ethan, you have to listen to me." jack cooed once the helicopter was gone, walking a little closer before stopping as he felt that he had gotten as close as he could safely, "you need to let emma go and i promise, everything will be fine."  
  
"i-i want everyone to leave, first. get me a car and when i'm outside the city, i'll let her go."  
  
"that's impossible, ethan. just let her go now and i promise you that you won't be hurt."  
  
ethan shook it's head, lowering the gun but still keeping a hold of emma, "i've spent my entire life taking orders, so now _i'm_ going to decide what happens." the deviant spoke before tipping backwards and jack immediately ran towards it, grabbing emma's arm and kicking ethan away, holding the little girl to his chest and turning away, emma screaming as she heard several gunshots go off, all bullets slammimg into jack's back but keeping her safe.  
  
emma and jack fell to the floor, the android stuck in a protective hovering position as he kneeled on the ground, emma moving away from him and letting out a horrified scream as she saw what ethan did to him; thirium spilled from jack's nose and mouth, some of the blood sprayed onto his face from the wounds to his back, clothes destroyed and led blinking an angry red.

 _"mission successful! congratulations, jack._ " was the last thing he heard before his system shut down, having accomplished his task and that was all that mattered in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
